


Join me

by Rosa_Diaz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Gay Panic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Diaz/pseuds/Rosa_Diaz
Summary: Okay this is a magic au where everyone has magic like elemental/ captain marvel type thing. Everyone also has a power rating 1-10. It's modern day. Oh and villanelle is free lance. I don't know what this is but I hope you like it. Ps I just know that Villanelle would use gen z lang
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Join me

A few weeks ago  
Eve's mission was simple. Find the assassin that goes by the name of Villanelle. The only problem is Villanelle is a natural born sorcerer, estimated at level ten. She might as well be a God. A level ten sorcerer is very rare and Eve has only been able to get up to level two magic. Eve had daydreams about how she was actually very powerful and just couldn't reach her full potential yet. But she was just kidding herself. However what she lacked in magic she made up with wit. 

Modern day  
Eve walks into the warehouse she believed villanelle to be staying in at the current moment. She hadn't thought about backup and was regretting it now. This warehouse is large and has plenty of hiding spots. Walking in there table with various stuff on it, a suitcase and a roughly made bed. But no Villanelle. Eve knew this was a temporary home but still wanted to scream. So she did. Loudly. While kicking the table over. 

"HEY!" an indignant voice yells with a very memorable accent. "I know you don't like me but no need to take it out on my shit!" Villanelle strolls over leisurely, picks up the expensive looking dress that was chucked on the floor and dusts it off. "Why are you so angry anyway" the complete disregard of Eve potentially being a threat infuriates her deeply. Eyes glowing, she raises her fist"you wouldn't hurt me." 

Eve lost it. A knife of light passes through Villanelle, chucking her across the length of the warehouse. "OH MY GOD" Eve had never done anything like that. "Fuuuuuccckk, why are you shouting? I'm the one who got yeeted." Pulling herself up as the gaping hole in her stomach started knitting itself together. "You're interesting"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" "don't say you are sorry when you're not" Villanelle snaps. She tilts her head a little, obviously evaluating Eve.

When she seems to come to a conclusion she smiles like the Cheshire cat . "Join me" she urges as she offers a hand dramatically to Eve "Rule with me, any country could be ours." Eve looks up at her, her breath catching. Because she wants to go with her.


End file.
